zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Annual Egyptian Festival
”This Kushari is really good, Gideon! I never knew you could make anything like this”, Nick sat at the dining area of a festival tent along with the other fox, who had bought some of his recent cooking for him. They were at the outer border of Sahara Square, which was the home of Zootopia´s ancient Egyptian culture. Long before the city was built, a great dynasty was situated at there and lasted for many years, leaving an incredible legacy behind. Today was the Annual Egyptian festival, which was always big at this time of the year, with lots of activities in the theme. Nick had come there in the armor, kilt and weapons of an Egyptian soldier and enjoyed some of the local food Gideon had volunteered to prepare there. “Glad you liked it. I actually found out a very ancient recipe for it online and decided to use it for this occasion”, the chubby fox smiled. Nick had to put his shades on, for the sun was at its hottest in this place during this time of the day, even though it would set soon. He couldn´t wait to get to a more shadowy place. “By the way, where´s your dear Judy?” Gideon asked. “She´s preparing for a special performance tonight. We´ll have plenty of time to spend before that, although the wait feels already a bit like eternity”, Nick said. Judy was going to do a big belly dance duet at the evening part of the festival with her teacher Carmelita. “It´s not that big, only a couple of hours left. Hey guys, great to see you too!” Gideon noticed Bogo and Finnick. The former was dressed up like a pharaoh while Finnick had the fez and the white robes of a travelling merchant. “That crown looks a bit funny on your horns”, Nick smiled at his boss. “Watch your tongue, peasant, or your next job will be building my pyramid”, Bogo joked. “That´d honestly make parking duty sound tempting, and Judy most certainly would agree”, the fox nodded. “They´re giving a guided tour at the pyramid next, shall we go?” Finnick suggested. “Yeah, why not? We have plenty of time before the big show starts”, Nick said. Soon Nick, Bogo and Finnick were guided through an ancient pyramid with a jackal tour guide leading the way. “As you can see, felines were the ruling class of the city during the ancient times. The pharaohs tended to be lions, while the priests were cheetahs”, the jackal told. “It may seem hard to believe, but the priests had more power back in the day than the pharaohs in a way. Clawhauser´s ancestors were some big bosses back then”, Bogo whispered to Nick. It was eerily dark in the pyramid, but nothing truly dangerous was there. All the statues and the pillars were still in fairly good condition for such ancient items. “Lots of jackals in here, but no fennecs? That´s too bad”, Nick´s sidekick looked at the hieroglyphs. “This channel leads to the river Nile outside, and is guarded by the descendants of the pharaoh´s pets”, the jackal pointed at a waterway where huge Nile crocodiles were lying in the water. “Careful so you don´t fall”, Nick said as Bogo took a closer look. “Nah, they don´t scare me. I heard Higgins wrestled once with a couple of crocs”, Bogo told. Finally, the guide showed the sarcophagus of who was buried in there. “The daughter of the mightiest pharaoh, Queen Cleocatra”, he showed a gilded sarcophagus of a lioness. All three gasped in amazement. They had never seen anything like this outside of a museum. “It is rumored that whoever removes the sarcophagus from here will face a horrendous curse”, the jackal told. “Yeah, we´d better keep our paws off that anyway”, Finnick agreed. “Let´s go back out there, shall we? We´re been quite a long time here, the show will start soon”, Nick looked at his watch and everyone agreed. The trio left the tomb with the jackal leading the way. The evening´s festivities took place in a temple-like building with cobra statues on the stage and a seating area that looked just like it came out of the era of the dynasty. As always, Nick had taken a front row seat like he did in the restaurants Judy performed in. Gazelle had come to sit next to him, wearing the headpiece and gilded tunic similar to Cleocatra´s. “I always performed in the previous dances in these festivals. I´m glad to see someone else do it for a change”, the legendary pop star told Nick. “Can´t wait to see her take the stage. Every time she dances, it´s a lovely sight to see”, Nick leaned forward while eating some grapes. “Definitely worthy of a professional. She is one hot dancer indeed”, Gazelle smiled. Egyptian music started playing, and a puff of smoke erupted on the stage. Out of it walked Judy and Carmelita. While Carmelita was in her traditional dance costume, Judy had changed things up. She wore a golden and iridescent outfit with a bejeweled bra, belt and skirt with several colorful veils, as well as golden bangles and a fitting headpiece on her. It looked like the rabbit had also put on some body glitter to make her shine like the sands of time. Nick couldn´t believe his eyes. As if the vision of Judy as a belly dancer couldn´t get any lovelier. Carmelita and Judy were in perfect harmony together during the show. Their hip circling and shimmies were both full of grace that matched the slow and majestic Egyptian music perfectly. The audience was impressed too. “You´re blushing again, Nick”, Gazelle said to the fox who couldn´t take his eyes off the rabbit´s undulations. “Some steal tombs here in Egypt, but this bunny is stealing my heart, again”, he said. Her movements had gotten even better for this specific festival. Hips, chest, even ears, everything. At times Judy and Carmelita held their paws together while holding their veils. The vixen had a pink one while the rabbit had blue. Not only the audience was enjoying it, but the star herself too. Standing proudly on the stage with her ears flowing freely and a feminine smile on her face, Judy truly looked like someone who enjoyed her profession. Everybody applauded savagely as the dance ended. Roses and even money were thrown to the stage as Judy and Carmelita thanked their audience. “That was unbelievable, Judy! One of your best performances to date!” Nick said as he escorted the belly dancer from the stage by the paw. “Thanks, darling. I had been preparing it for a long time, trying to get the finest outfit and makeup for this one as possible”, Judy said as the two sat on a table on an outdoor café. “Definitely worth it”, Nick ordered some Egyptian apple cake for the two along with some fancy wine. The rabbit and her husband looked at the night sky of the desert during their supper, feeling the cooling desert wind around them too. “Oh, I almost forgot something. I bought this from one of the jewelers in this festival”, Nick pulled out a beautiful Egyptian necklace that he placed on her neck. It matched her bra and skirt perfectly. “It´s gorgeous! Thank you”, Judy admired it. “For an place amidst ancient ruins, this sure has a very romantic aura around it. After all, around Nile is where the romance of Queen Cleocatra and her jackal lover Bark Antony took place”, Nick said as he looked at the moon. “I´ve heard of that story too. And now, this river will witness our love too”, Judy seductively ensnared Nick with her veil. Nick smirked at her. She always knew how to “tame” him like a wild cobra. It was way easy for her, knowing how Nick was attracted to her. What a wonderful festival this had been. Good food, ancient culture, adventure, and now romance to end it all. “In the heat of the desert, nothing burns as strong as my love for you, my lovely desert bunny”, Nick kissed his wife on the paw. “Or my love for you, my fox pharaoh. It´s that kind of love that´ll last even in afterlife”, Judy looked Nick in the eyes. Her lips that were full of dark red lipstick were anxiously waiting to kiss the fox. The two leaned closer, until Nick kissed her deeply on the lips and on the forehead. Judy returned the favor on his fox ear. He could smell her expensive perfume from there. It was quite a sight there, with the silhouette of a fox and a rabbit sitting on the wall of the ancient city ruins in the shiny moonlight. This Annual Egyptian Festival would definitely be one of the most memorable ones in Zootopia´s history. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years